The present invention relates to an image processing system comprising an image forming device for forming an image on a recording member and an image transmission device for transmitting image data to the image forming device. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing system and a method for recording an image equipped with a function of forming an image based on a printing mode in which an image is not formed to a portion of the recording member and a function of forming an image based on a printing mode in which an image is formed to the whole area of the recording member, according to which image forming to the whole area of the recording member is made possible according to a feature/type of the recording member on which an image is to be recorded.